Aionia Schizon
The Aionia Schizon ''(αιώνια σχίζων, Aió̱nia Schízo̱n)'' was one of the two Deity Swords born from Keraunos following being struck by the Master Bolt as it reacted with an Awakened Zagreus and the shattered Holy Sword of Time: Aionia Chorou, it has a sibling in Aionia Keraunos. Zagreus claims that Aionia Schizon is actually of a unique material that is better explained as a fusion of Human Metals and all other Holy Metals, including Adamant, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. History Aionia Schizon is a weapon born from the Chrysalis of Keraunos, which gave birth to two weapons, Aionia Schizon was revealed to be more than just a weapon born from another but like Zagreus a reborn weapon. Gaea revealed Aionia Schizon as the Symbol of Leadership wielded by Chronos, and was passed down to Ouranos when Chronos gave up the throne never to be heard from again, Gaea claims that when Kronos killed Ouranos the blade shattered when Kronos tried to take it for himself. Gaea claims that only a Protogenos can wield the weapon, and it can only be wielded by the one passed down to upon a Protogenos giving up his throne, in Zagreus's case it was fated to become his weapon and foretold to be reborn as one of the many errors that were corrected with Zagreus's rise to power. Characteristics Aionia Schizon is said to be the most powerful weapon created and was fated to be forged accidentally when Zeus attempted to weaken or destroy Zagreus before the Thousand Wars could begin, failing that the weapon was created from the Chrysalis formed by Keraunos absorbing the Master Bolt's power as well as the remaining power of Aionia Chorou and a copy of the Protogenoi power built up within the Four Olympian Lords' Holy Swords: Idiotita, Fotismos, Kataklysmos and Ekdikasi. Aionia Schizon has the power of Time and Space, of the point of Zero and Infinity, thereby its power expands over the entirety of Eternity. The weapon had the power to steal the time of those it cuts, turning mortals to stone in which they are trapped in immense agony until Zagreus chooses to free them, strong Demigods are immune to the freezing of time however the wound is said to burn and fester often leading to death soon afterwards. Immortals get a part of their time stolen where the wound festers and burns terribly with the chance of losing a limb to stone, and immense agony from the wound, the wound taking far longer to heal than an ordinary wound. From each of the other Holy Swords it gained further abilities and power, from Idiotita and Kataklysmos it gained the power to cut through dimensions itself and anything on Earth easily, from Fotismos it gained the power to generate energy attacks faster than the speed of light that can cut through almost anything and allow Zagreus wielding it to move faster than Light, from Ekdikasi it gained the ability to generate blast of lightning-like energy that could harm multiple opponents at once. Aionia Chorou gave it a unique shape, it looked like Aionia Chorou when it was wielded by Aion except that it was crafted as such by Aion's own will thereby not actually having the weapon's power, in this form it gave Zagreus near unlimited power over time and space. Zagreus could use his power through the Scythe head to theoretically concentrate his power to create an entire new world, an entirely new "Earth" for once the original reaches the end of its lifespan. The Blade can only be wielded by Zagreus, and only he can bring out its true potential, as it was spawned from Keraunos it too was made of Zagreus's flesh and therefore could not harm him in turn. Later, it was revealed to be the reborn Symbol of Leadership, wielded by Chronos when he ruled the Universe and then passed down to Ouranos before finally disappearing from history. This makes it the "original weapon", stronger than all others. Trivia *The Words Aionia Schizon are two Greek Words that actually mean "Eternal Sliverer", Schizon usually means a number of words including: "slasher", "slitting", "sliverer", "render" and "ripper". Category:Weapons Category:Symbols of Power Category:HubrisP